Yugi Kiss
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: AU. Yami Atem, menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, sampai datang makhluk cantik nan manis di kehidupannya. WARNING inside. Chapter 2 apdet!
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Kiss

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh!

Story by :

Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze. Terinspirasi dari komik berjudul 'Lilim Kiss'

Rate : T. ada adegan ciuman.

Disclaimer:

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Summary:

AU. Yami Atem, menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, sampai datang makhluk cantik nan manis di kehidupannya.

Warning:

OOCness, GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

Have a nice read and hope you enjoy it! (^u^)

0o0o0o0[Chap. 1 Munculnya Yugi!]0o0o0o0

SMA Putra Domino. Pagi hari.

Seorang lelaki berseragam pelajar SMA sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Rambut jabriknya yang memiliki tiga warna menari-nari ditiup angin lembut. Matanya yang tajam dan bermata merah ruby melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Sepi, tentu saja. Dia datang ke sekolahnya kelewat pagi. Sambil menghirup udara pagi, dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut angin sejuk yang menerpanya.

TAK. GUBRAK!

"AUUCH!!"

Ternyata dia kurang hati-hati. Dia baru saja tersandung oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan terjerembab ke tanah. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Duh! Apaan sih ini!!" serunya sambil mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi tersangka 'kecelakaan' tadi. "He? Kalung?" dilihatnya lagi benda itu. '_Indah. Ukirannya juga bagus. Sayang banget sih, tapi… gue buang aja! Nggak butuh!!_' dengan sekuat tenaga dia membuang kalung itu jauh-jauh, dan berjalan lagi seperti biasa. '_Untung nggak ada yang liat tadi. Mau ditaruh di mana muka gue kalau ada yang liat!!_'

***

Siang hari. Sepulang sekolah.

"Mati kau!!"

BAK! BUK! BAK! DESH!! GUBRAK!!

"Uwaaah!! Mamoru!!" para preman itu segera menghampiri teman mereka yang sudah babak belur. Padahal temannya itu membawa pisau lipat. Tapi harus kalah dengan seorang anak SMA yang hanya menggunakan tangan kosong.

"Heh, makanya jangan berani-berani menantangku lagi!! Dasar pengecut!!" seru anak SMA itu. Mata merah rubynya menatap rendah orang-orang di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sinis. Para preman itu ketakutan dan langsung mengangkat teman mereka menjauh darinya.

"Che, payah." Anak SMA itu mendengus kesal, merasa tantangan yang didapat kurang memuaskan. Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan, dia mengambil tas dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

Ternyata perjalanan ke rumah pun mendapat gangguan. Seekor burung gagak yang kebetulan membawa sebuah kalung yang sempat dilempar oleh anak SMA itu dengan paruhnya terbang melintas di atasnya. Entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, tepat di atas anak itu, paruhnya terbuka dan mengakibatkan kalung itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala si rambut bintang.

"AUUCH!!" pemuda itu memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban kejatuhan. Dicarinya sesuatu yang menyebabkan benjol di kepalanya, dan dia melihat kalung itu lagi.

"Geeh!! Dasar kalung aneh!! Huh, lebih baik kubawa saja! Biar dia nggak nyakitin aku lagi!" serunya sambil memutar-mutar kalung itu pelan dan membawanya pulang.

***

Masuk ke rumah, ganti baju, bongkar tas, kerjakan PR. Hal yang sangat rutin dilakukan oleh pemuda rambut bintang ini, atau kita sebut saja Yami Atem. Seorang pemuda SMA kelas satu yang sudah banyak ditakuti orang—bahkan ada yang dengan berani (atau bodoh) menantangnya untuk berkelahi. Tetapi dia tidak hanya kuat dalam fisik, melainkan juga otaknya yang sangat encer. Wajahnyapun jangan ditanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani melawan ketampanannya. Bahkan kalau dia mau, panggung hiburan pasti sudah dia kuasai. Sayangnya dia lebih memilih hidup sebagai pelajar yang normal saja. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. Ya, ayah dan ibunya telah tiada. Yang mengurusi biaya hidupnya hanyalah sepupunya, Seto Kaiba. Meskipun biaya hidup bisa dengan mudah dipenuhi oleh sepupunya yang kaya raya itu, terkadang dia mengambil kerja sambilan. Dia tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan orang banyak, terutama sepupunya sendiri.

"Haah… saatnya kerjakan PR!" serunya. Kemudian dia mengambil pensil, buku tugas dan buku pelajaran, menaruhnya ke atas meja belajar, lalu segera menulis tugas-tugasnya. Dengan otak encernya, tugas itu bisa dia selesaikan dengan cepat dan rapi. Rapikan, siapkan buku untuk besok dan selesai sudah. Sekarangpun dia sudah bisa tidur walaupun hari masih sore.

'_Oh ya, kalung itu…_' segera dia ambil kalung unik itu dan diamatinya sebentar. '_Apa ini? Kok seperti ada tutupnya?_' dengan sedikit tenaga, dia menarik tutup itu dan…

BUUSH!!

Muncullah asap putih nan lebat dari sana. Betapa kagetnya Yami ketika melihat sesosok makhluk cantik di balik kepulan asap itu. Rambutnya yang hampir sama dengan rambut Yami, pakaiannya yang (ehem) minim—dia hanya memakai celana pendek hitam di atas lutut dan baju you-can-see yang juga berwarna hitam untuk membalut tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya yang polos dan kulitnya yang terlihat halus benar-benar seperti malaikat. Mata Yami benar-benar terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya.

'_Dia… cantik sekali… manis… imut… benar-benar… malaikat…_' batin Yami kehabisan kata-kata. Makhluk di depannya benar-benar memukau. '_Tapi dia… cowok…? Bagaimana bisa cowok semanis ini…?_'

KLAP.

Mata pemuda manis itu terbuka, menampilkan bola mata yang indah berwarna amethyst yang benar-benar memukau. Yami terlonjak kaget sampai termundur. Pemuda manis itu bangun, wajahnya pucat. Tangan mungilnya memegangi perutnya, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

"Aa… hei…" pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Yami dan sedikit bergumam. Walaupun suaranya kecil, Yami masih bisa mendengar suara yang sangat indah itu. Ragu-ragu Yami mendekati pemuda manis itu. Pemuda itu masih memegangi perutnya seraya menahan sakit.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sakit…" tanya Yami. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lembut, membuat jantung Yami loncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"Aku… lapar…"

"Oh, sebentar kuambilkan makanan." Belum sempat Yami melangkah, tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Jangan… pergi…"

"Eeh… aku hanya—hmmph!!" pemuda manis itu langsung loncat ke tubuh Yami dan mencium bibirnya. Yami terjatuh karena kaget. Pemuda manis itu berada tepat di atas tubuh Yami dan masih mencium bibir Yami dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, tubuh Yami tidak bisa bereaksi. Rasanya tenaganya menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Aaaakh!! Gawat!! Aku memakan terlalu banyak!" seru pemuda itu. "Duuh… apa dia mati ya…? Jangan dong…" dia menepuk pipi Yami lembut. Kemudian dia memeriksa denyut nadi Yami. "Fiuuhh… syukurlah dia nggak mati…" gumamnya pelan. Takut membangunkan Yami yang kelihatannya sudah pingsan.

"Uuugh… apa yang… kau lakukan…?" ternyata Yami masih sadar. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan berusaha bangun dengan susah payah. Pemuda manis itu sedikit kaget, kemudian tersenyum lembut, sukses membuat Yami hampir jatuh pingsan. "Kau pasti… melakukan sesuatu..."

"Ehehe, ya…" pemuda manis itu duduk bersimpuh di samping Yami yang masih kewalahan untuk bangun. "Aku menghisap sumber kehidupanmu." Jawabnya.

"Sumber… kehidupanku…?"

"Ya, dengan kata lain, tenagamu. Tapi kau hebat juga ya. Tenagamu kuat, kayak kecoa." Komentar pemuda itu. Kemudian dia berdiri sambil meregangkan badan. "Hyaaah~ senang sekali rasanya bisa bebas~! Terkurung di sana benar-benar membuatku lapar. Makanan kali ini pun belum cukup." Dia berjalan menghampiri meja belajar Yami, mengobrak-ngabrik sebentar dan tersenyum mendapati sebuah buku alamat dan telepon.

"Ma… mau apa kau… ugh…" Yami masih kelelahan. Tangannya tak sanggup lagi menopang badannya dan diapun terjatuh. "Juga… siapa kau sebenarnya…?"

"He? Aku mau mencari makan lagi. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan." Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi, bersamaan dengan terbentangnya sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. Yami benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Pemuda manis itu membuka jendela dan bersiap terbang. "Oh ya, namaku Yugi, salam kenal." Kemudian dia terbang ke langit yang mulai gelap.

"Yugi… kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi… dasar pencuri. Sudah mencuri first kiss-ku, hatiku juga diambil. Sial!" seru Yami sedikit kesal. Kemudian tanpa menutup jendela, dia tertidur pulas saking kelelahannya.

"Hmm… makanan tadi enak juga…"

***

Yami POV

Aneh sekali. Kenapa di lorong ini banyak bercak darah? Bahkan ada beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan. Ada apa ini? Gawat!! Kelasku!

Aku segera berlari melewati lorong berbau darah itu menuju kelasku. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak. Dan apa yang sedang kulihat benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Di dalam kelas, bercak darah di mana-mana, Ryuuji di atas meja, dan pemuda manis bernama Yugi itu tepat berada di depan Ryuuji dengan wajah kaget melihatku. Kemudian dia pergi dan aku…

"Gaaah!!" Hooh, thanks God. Hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi yang mengerikan. Yugi… pemuda manis itu yang…

Tidak, tidak, tidak!! Itu hanya mimpi!! Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, ok. Just relax.

Bangun, rapikan tempat tidur, mandi, pakai baju dan selesai. Tinggal ambil tas dan segera pergi, tapi ada perasaan aneh mengganjal. Firasat buruk. Apa jangan-jangan menyangkut Yugi ya? Oh ya, kalungnya! Segera kuambil kalung Yugi itu. Hmm… mungkin inilah yang bisa mengurungnya. Aku harus menyimpannya. Tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengurungnya.

Walaupun harus membuat hatiku sangat sakit.

***

Aku masuk kelas yang… sangat sepi. Padahal ini sudah pukul 07.00. Seharusnya jam segini anak-anak lain sudah pada datang. Kok yang datang hanya aku dan Ryuuji si anak aneh saja?

Guru pun datang. Yaah, aku bisa menduga pasti guru itu kaget melihat kelas yang hanya memiliki dua orang murid..

"Kelas apa ini?! Kemana murid-murid yang lain?!" aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu—toh aku memang tidak tahu. Tetapi si Ryuuji bilang semuanya izin. Heh? Izin secara bersamaan? Bagaimana bisa?

Jam istirahat pun sangat sepi di kelasku. Aku memakan bento yang kubeli di kantin. Enak juga sih kalau sepi begini. Tiba-tiba Ryuuji datang ke mejaku dengan raut wajah serius. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan orang-aneh-suka-baca-buku-sihir tidak akan jauh-jauh dari mimpiku. Hei, apa hubungannya?

"Atem, ehm langsung saja ya, apa tadi malam kau bermimpi bertemu dengan pemuda manis bersayap kelelawar yang hampir mirip denganmu?" JLEB. Pertanyaan yang sangat kukhawatirkan ternyata justru malah dia tanyakan. Oke, Yami. Tenang, sepertinya dia mau ngomong lagi. "Tadi pagi, beberapa orang menelponku dan meminta izin tidak sekolah hari karena kelelahan. Begitu kutanyakan kenapa, jawaban mereka hampir sama, di dalam mimpi mereka melihat pemuda cantik dan manis tersenyum, kemudian menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuh mereka, seketika itu juga mereka menjadi lemas."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang tidak."

"Eerr… ya… hanya bertanya saja… soalnya aku juga bermimpi seperti itu, tetapi di dalam mimpiku kau muncul dan pemuda itu pergi begitu saja." Aku kaget mendengar penjelasannya. Bagus, sekarang malah tambah menjadi rumit. Lagipula di mana Yugi sekarang?

"Hei Atem, kau percaya tentang iblis? Mungkin saja pemuda itu adalah iblis yang menghisap tenaga dari korbannya!" Ryuuji mengatakannya dengan semangat membara. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia itu… apa? Iblis? Ehm, mungkin saja sih. Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan membunuh manusia. Sebagai gantinya dia malah akan menyusahkan manusia itu. Bagus sekali, Yugi.

"Hei! Ada apa itu? Kok ramai sekali di luar?" Aku melihat apa yang ditunjuk Ryuuji. Ada apa di bawah pohon sana? "Aku ingin lihat!" Ryuuji segera keluar kelas. Pasti dia melewati tangga. Cuma dari lantai dua sih loncat aja.

Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi di sana. Aku loncat dari jendela kelasku dan mendarat dengan mulus. Tinggal berlari ke sana.

***

Normal POV

Yugi berdiri di sebuah pohon rindang sedang menunggu seseorang. Ternyata wajahnya yang cantik dan manis itu memikat banyak perhatian, tak terkecuali Hiroto Honda. Dia dengan berani mendekati Yugi yang sedang termenung.

"Hai imut. Kamu lagi nungguin siapa?" Honda mulai tebar pesona. Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Honda. Bukannya dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia lebih senang menunggu sambil istirahat ketimbang harus membalas ucapan Honda. "Duuh~ sombong banget sih nggak mau jawab. Daripada nunggu, mending sama aku aja yuk!" jari Honda mengangkat dagu mungil Yugi. Yugi merasa risih dan langsung melepaskan tangan Honda. Tapi cowok tanduk ini tidak menyerah. Digenggamnya tangan Yugi tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Yugi berusaha melepas, namun tenaga Honda jauh lebih kuat. "Ayolah~ sama aku aja ya? Nanti kita ke—"

BUAGH!!

Pukulan Yami telak mengenai wajah Honda. Secara otomatis genggaman tangan Honda terlepas dari Yugi. Yami menunjukkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya, menandakan bahwa dia sangat marah. Yugi yang senang targetnya ketemu langsung memeluk Yami dari belakang.

"Waaay!! Yami Atem yang duduk di kursi nomor 16!! Akhirnya ketemu!!" Yugi loncat-loncat sambil tetap memeluk Yami. Aura hitam di sekeliling Yami hilang seketika. Dengan cepat dia langsung menarik Yugi ke halaman belakang sekolah yang jauh dari kerumunan para siswa.

***

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Yami masih menggenggam tangan Yugi. Yugi kembali tersenyum lembut, dan jantung Yami otomatis harus olahraga extra.

"Ake mencarimu."

"Ya ya. Lalu, ada urusan apa kau mencariku?"

"Itu… apa ya…?" Gubrak! Hampir saja Yami terjatuh a la anime style.

"Ya sudah! Pulang sana! Kau di sini malah membuat orang-orang pada gila!" Yugi tertunduk lesu. Yami malah semakin cemas melihat malaikat—ehm, iblis manis itu menjadi lesu. Apa dia salah bicara ya?

"Aku… nggak punya tempat tinggal…"

"Ya sudah. Pulang aja ke kalungmu." Ups! Sepertinya Yami salah ngomong lagi. Mata amethyst Yugi langsung menatap Yami dengan tatapan 'Aku-ingat!!'

"Oh ya!! Aku datang mencarimu untuk meminta kalung itu! Cepat sini, berikan aku!" Yugi menadahkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Yami. Tangan Yami segera mengambil kalung itu dari saku celananya dan menunjukannya pada Yugi yang matanya berbinar-binar. Tangan Yugi berusaha menggapai kalung itu, namun Yami yang kelewat tinggi sulit dijangkau.

"Hei! Berikan padaku! Cepat!!" Yugi masih berusaha menggapainya, namun Yami malah mempertinggi tangannya sehingga semakin sulit dijangkau. Yugi yang sebal langsung menghentikan aksinya yang sia-sia itu. "Berikan padaku. Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak apa, heh?" tanya Yami dengan nada menantang. Yugi cemberut—malah membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. Yami harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak langsung luluh dan menyerahkan kalung itu.

'_Perutku sudah kenyang, tapi kalau nggak gitu… yah, nggak ada cara lain…_' Yugi langsung loncat ke Yami dan dengan cepatmempertemukan bibir manisnya dengan bibir Yami. De javu, Yami terjatuh dengan Yugi di atasnya, yang masih mencium bibirnya. Tenaganya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Gyaah! Aduh~ perutku sakit…" Yugi segera bangkit dengan kalung di tangannya. Yami masih tepar di tanah. Kemudian dengan susah payah, Yami menopang tubuhnya untuk sekadar duduk.

"Kau… lagi-lagi…" Yugi melirik Yami yang masih terduduk dengan wajah kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huung~ biarpun enak, tapi kalau kebanyakan nggak enak juga ya…"

"Yugi…" Yugi menatap Yami lembut, tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. "Apa kau… makan lewat… ciuman…?" tanya Yami dengan sedikit lesu. Yah, siapa yang rela jika orang yang disayangi mencium banyak orang?

"Hng~? Tergantung. Kalau dia lagi tidur, aku hanya masuk ke dalam mimpinya saja." Yugi menjelaskannya dengan tenang. Tapi itu tidak membuat Yamu menjadi tenang.

"Jadi… sudah berapa orang yang kau cium….?"

"Entahlah… aku tidak ingat… aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah terlepas dari kurungan itu, kecuali namaku dan siapa sebenarnya aku. Itu saja."

Hening.

"Tapi sepertinya ciuman yang paling enak cuma dari Yami deh…" wajah Yugi berseri-seri. "Nanti aku datag lagi kalau sudah lapar. Daah…!" Yugi merebakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke langit biru. Yami benar-benar syok dengan pernyataan blak-blakan Yugi. Kemudian dia berusaha berdiri dan kembali ke kelasnya, dengan wajah memerah.

***

Di koridor sekolah.

Yami berjalan dengan gontai. Orang-orang melihatnya dengan aneh. Orang terkuat di sekolah jalannya kok seperti itu. Kalau saja mereka mengetahui penyebabnya, bisa mati tertawa mereka.

"Hei, Atem! Tadi kau ke mana saja?" tanya Ryuuji sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Yami dari belakang. Biasanya tubuh Yami tetap tegak walaupun didorong sekeras apapun. Tapi untuk kali ini, tubuhnya langsung oleng dan jatuh dengan suara yang amat memilukan.

GUBRAK!!

Ryuuji kaget bukan main. Rasanya dia mendorong nggak terlalu keras kok. Orang-orang yang melihat juga langsung melongo dan langsung meneriaki Ryuuji.

"Waah! Ternyata Ryuuji bisa mengalahkan Yami hanya dengan sekali dorong!! Hebat sekali!!" teriak mereka.

"Hei, Atem! Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan ulah iblis itu ya?" Ryuuji mendekati Yami yang pingsan dan meminta tolong beberapa murid untuk menggotongnya ke UKS.

-

TBC

Behind the scene

Yugi : *mata terbelalak* eh? Aku jadi iblis penghisap sumber kehidupan lewat ci-ci-ciuman??? Dan aku pakai baju minim?? 0(O///o///O)0

Yami : *muka pervert* hehehe… gue jadi anak yang sempurna di sini, n gue bakal dicium sama aibou! Asiiik!! (*///u///*)

Ri : Ck, Yami keenakkan tuh.

Take 1, Yami jatoh!

Ri (merangkap menjadi sutradara) : *nyengir setan* Oke. Camera, rolling… action!!

Koreografer : *nyalain kipas angin*

Yami : *jalan santai, liat kanan kiri bentar, mejamin mata*

TAK. GUBRAK!!

Yami : *jatoh dengan kedua tangan terangkat* Auuch!!

Ri : Cut! CUT!!

Yami : *megangin pala pusing* nape Ri?

Ri : *nunjukin muka marah* Heh!! Elo itu bukannya kesandung sama kalung, malah kesandung Millenium Puzzle tau!! Noh kalungnya masih 2 meter lagi elonya malah jatoh! ULANGIN!!

Yami : Yaah… jangan dong… sakit tau jatoh mulu… *muka melas*

Ri : Kagak ada!! Cepat ulangin!! Jatohnya juga jangan lebay sampe ngangkat tangan segala!!

Yuu : *bisik-bisik* Ri… siapa yang naro Millenium Puzzle di situ sih…?

Ri : *nyengir setan, masih bisik-bisik* Gue yang naro. Jarang-jarang kan ada kesempatan ngerjain si mi ayam.

Yuu : *sweat drop*

Take 2, Yugi muncul!

Ri : *pasang muka masam* camera, rolling, action!

Koreografer : *ngasih asap di depan Yami*

Yugi : *masuk ke dalam asap, pura-pura tidur*

Yami : *ngeliat Yugi dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah horny nan mesum*

BAK!!

Yami : ADOOOHH!!! Sapa sih yang ngelempar gue pake toa!!

Ri : CUT!! Yang ngelempar gue tau!! Elo jangan nampang muka horny gitu dong!! Gue cincang tau rasa lo!!!

Yuu : Udahlah Ri, mending kamu ngasah golok aja deh. Yang jadi sutradara aku aja…

Yami : *nelen ludah maksaly* golok…? Bu-buat apa?

Ri : Buat nyincang elo, DASAR SEME MESUUUUMM!!!!!! SINI LO!!!! *ngejar Yami sambil bawa-bawa golok*

Yami : AMPUUUUUNNN!!! *lari sekuat tenaga*

Yuu : *sweat drop* Yugi, kita ulangin lagi ya… tanpa Yami…

Yugi : I-iya… *ikutan sweatdrop*

Terima kasih untuk minna karena masih menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini! Arigatou gozaimasu!! Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya dalam memperbaiki fic ini dan fic lainnya. Maaf karena fic ini kurang memuaskan Anda. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih!!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Garing, Shounen-ai. Jika tidak suka, dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Terinspirasi dari komik 'Lilim Kiss' © (saya lupa. Yang pasti bukan saya)

Hope you enjoy it! ^u^

0o0o0o0[Chap. 2 Ada Apa nih?]0o0o0o0

Yami POV

Pulang sekolah. Di rumah.

"Aku pulang!" seruku begitu aku membuka pintu. Aku menyangka pasti tidak ada yang membalasnya, tapi ternyata…

"Selamat datang!" Yugi! Dia menjawab salamku sambil tersenyum manis tepat di depanku! Dan dia tambah manis dengan celemek berwarna lavender yang terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Oh Ra, kalau saja Engkau tidak memberiku akal sehat, mungkin aku sudah menerkamnya dari tadi.

"Kau… kenapa memakai celemek itu? Dan darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku sedikit gusar. Aku khawatir tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku jika terus melihatnya semanis ini. Yugi memiringkan kepalanya dengan lugu. Kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Aku habis masak tadi. Celemek ini kutemukan di laci dapur." Kemudian dia berlari kecil menuju ke dapur dan aku mengikutinya. Samar-samar tercium aroma sedap dari dapur. Dan benar saja, ketika aku masuk ke dalam, banyak sekali hidangan yang tertata rapi di meja.

"Ka-kau… ini buat sendiri…?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Yugi hanya mengangguk pelan. Waow! Banyak sekali dia buat. Aku tidak yakin perutku bisa menampung semua makanan ini. Sop miso, ikan salmon goreng utuh, ayam panggang utuh (lagi!), udang bakar, dan aku bisa mencium bau harum dari oven. Baunya seperti… blueberry pie! Waaw! Ini benar-benar mewah!

Tunggu dulu. Dari mana dia mendapatkan semua bahan ini?

Segera kuperiksa uang yang kusimpan di belakang kalenderku. Ya, jangan tertawakan aku! Aku memang biasa menyimpannya di situ! Dan isinya… berkurang… sedikit.

APA! Hanya SEDIKIT? Bagaimana bisa membeli bahan sebanyak itu dengan jumlah uang SEDIKIT? Fiuh~ memang seharusnya aku bersyukur uangku tidak terlalu berkurang, tapi bagaimana bisa?

Kulihat Yugi yang masih berdiri di depan oven. Hmm… wajah manis itu, tingkah polos itu, tubuh mungil itu, mungkin saja bisa mengecoh pedagang. Bahkan aku percaya kalau ada yang memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Lagipula dia pasti keluar dengan bajunya yang kurang tertutup itu. Hhh… memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku muak. Awas saja yang berani menyentuhnya dengan tidak senonoh!

"Yami, ada apa?" Yugi bertanya tepat di depanku wajahku dengan wajah innocent-nya—tentu dengan berjinjit, mengingat tingginya hanya dadaku.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" jawabku gugup.

"Hn~ kenapa nggak dimakan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk meja makan. "Dicobain ya?"

"I-i-iya…" Hmm… makanan ini memang terlihat normal, tapi rasanya gimana ya? Aku coba mengambil paha ayam dan…

HAP!

"Gimana? Enak nggak?"

"E-enak banget! Kok bisa?" wajar aku menanyakan hal itu mengingat dia hilang ingatan.

"Waaah! Syukurlah kau suka! Aku hanya melihat-lihat orang masak tadi sambil jalan-jalan. Trus, ada ide membuatnya untukmu. Manusia cepat lapar bukan? Makannya saja tiga kali sehari." dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat blueberry pie yang baru saja masak. Hmm… harumnya benar-benar menggugah! "Oh ya, karena aku tidak bisa makan makanan manusia, habiskan semuanya ya?"

"APAA?"

XxXxX

Normal POV

Yami benar-benar kekenyangan sekarang. Memang tidak dia habiskan semuanya, tapi tetap saja banyak sekali yang dia makan. Dengan gontai dia masuk ke kamarnya. Ternyata Yugi sudah menunggunya sambil duduk di ranjang.

"Yami~ aku lapar…" katanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Ke-kenapa cepat sekali sih?" seru Yami.

"Habisnya~ tadi aku kan jalan-jalan keliling kota. Makanya cepet laper deh." Yugi mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. Yami benar-benar mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memberi makan Yugi. Menciumnya. "Boleh…?"

"Yugi, kau tahu apa artinya ciuman bagi manusia?" Yugi menggeleng polos. Yami menghela napas. "Ciuman itu hanya diberikan untuk seseorang yang dicintai, orang yang special bagi kita." Berhenti sebentar. "Jadi, manusia jarang memberikan ciuman kepada orang yang biasa-biasa saja." Entah apa yang mendorong Yami untuk mengatakan hal itu. Yugi terlihat sedih dan terpukul.

"Begitukah…?" Yugi mulai sesenggukan. Perasaan bersalah datang menghampirinya. "Ma… maafkan aku, Yami… a-aku tidak tahu…"

'_Waduuh! Kenapa tadi aku bilang kayak gitu ya? Begooo! Dia jadi ngerasa bersalah kaan!_' pikir Yami.

"Ka-kalau begitu… aku menunggumu tidur saja ya…? Tidak ada ciuman kok…" Yugi tersenyum dipaksakan, membuat hati Yami serasa disayat-sayat.

"Baiklah… tapi aku tidurnya masih lama lho. Banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan." Yugi mengangguk pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa sekarang dia sangat kelaparan.

Kemudian Yami mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang bejibun itu. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Yugi yang kelaparan. Baru setengah tugasnya selesai, Yami menghampiri Yugi.

"Hng~? Kenapa Yam—hmmph!" tanpa diduga, Yami langsung membungkam bibir Yugi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Secara otomatis, tenaga Yami berangsur-angsur hilang. Kemudian Yami melepaskan ciumannya. "Yami… kenapa…" Yugi menatap Yami tak percaya. Dia bingung dengan apa maksud perlakuan Yami terhadapnya.

"A-aku hanya… err… tidak tega melihatmu kelaparan."

"Hng… tapi, bukankah ciuman itu tidak boleh diberikan ke sembarang orang?" tanya Yugi polos.

Yami bingung sendiri menjelaskannya. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas, aku ngantuk. Kau tidur di ranjang. Aku akan memakai futon." Kemudian dia menyiapkan futonnya dan langsung tertidur pulas.

XxXxX

Yami POV

Cip cip cip.

Ngh… sudah pagi ya?

Eh? Kenapa ada harum vanili? Guling yang kupeluk juga jadi hangat dan lembut. Tunggu! Aku kan nggak punya guling!

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kupeluk ini. Dan ternyata…

YUGI! Dan dia tertidur pulas dipelukanku! Oh Ra… cobaan apa lagi yang Kau datangkan kepada hambamu ini! Cepat-cepat aku melepas pelukanku. Tetapi dia malah terbangun. Mengerang sedikit, kemudian menarik lenganku agar kembali memeluknya.

Biarlah. Akan kunikmati pelukan ini. Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti sebentar.

Normal POV

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Mereka masih tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan. Tak menghiraukan waktu yang terus berjalan. Tetapi mereka harus bangun sekarang.

KRIIIING! 

"Gaaah!" Yami langsung membanting alarm di dekatnya hingga hancur lebur.

"Nghh… Yami, kau hari ini libur?" tanya Yugi polos sambil tersenyum. Yami hanya mendengar sayup-sayup, kembali memeluk Yugi dan mencium kepalanya, masih berniat untuk tidur. Yugi membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yami. Mereka kembali menikmati kehangatan yang ada.

Dan akhirnya otak Yami kembali bekerja.

"Waaaakh! Aku telat kerja!" Yami langsung bangun dan loncat ke kamar mandi. Sementara Yugi tertawa kecil melihat 'sumber makanannya' kacau seperti itu. Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan Yami.

XxXxX

Selesai mandi, Yami cepat-cepat membawa pakaian kerjanya kemudian berlari ke depan pintu, mencari-cari sepatunya. Dia sudah siap berlari ke tempat kerjanya. Namun, Yugi langsung menghalangi Yami sambil membawa sepiring sandwich dan segelas air putih.

"Makan dulu! Nanti kau malah lapar!" seru Yugi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tapi… aku buru-buru, Yug—"

"Yami… kumohon…" Yugi memasang wajah memelas. Mau tidak mau, Yami terkena serangan itu mentah-mentah.

"…Baiklah." Yami langsung melahap semua sandwich sampai habis. Mengunyahnya cepat-cepat dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Yugi tersenyum senang dan memberikan Yami minum. Kemudian Yami memeluk Yugi sebentar dan mencium keningnya. "Aku pergi dulu. jaga diri baik-baik, ya!"

"Tentu, Yami. Hati-hati di jalan ya! Cepat pulang! Supaya aku bisa dipeluk Yami lagi!" tentu saja wajah Yami memerah mendengarnya. Dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Yugi.

XxXxX

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" akhirnya Yami sampai di tempat kerjanya. Dia kerja sambilan di Pirza Hat, menjadi pengantar pizza. Tentu dia tidak sendiriran.

"Oi Yami! Elo lambat banget! Orderan udah pada nunggu, tahu!" seru pria berambut putih berantakan, sebut saja Bakura.

"Please deh, Kura! Hosh… gue cape' banget…! Elo aja dulu gih yang nganterin…" Yami duduk di lantai saking lelahnya berlari. Bakura menggelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju.

"Nggak mau! Gue udah nganterin dua orderan yang mayan jauh, trus elo minta gue nganter orderan lagi? Ogah gue! Pergi lo sono!" Bakura menendang punggung Yami pelan. Sekasar-kasarnya Bakura, dia tidak akan melukai sahabat sendiri tanpa sebab yang kuat. "Lagian gue bakalan ada tamu. Mending elo pergi aja. Jangan ganggu kami!"

"Hah? Sapa yang mau ketemu ama kakek bangkotan kayak elu! Lagian Marik ke mana sih! Kok belum dateng?" Yami mulai bangkit untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ck ck. Marik lagi nganter orderannya yang ketiga. Habis itu dia pingin ketemu ama tamunya juga."

"Haaah… tamu macam apa sih yang mau datengin elo berdua? Gue curiga, jangan-jangan yang dateng tukang penagih utang yang minta bayaran togel, lagi?" dan Yami langsung ngacir dengan motornya sebelum ditendang Bakura.

"Dasar Yami illegal! Belum ngerasain tendangan maut gue ya?" Bakura mengarahkan jari tengahnya ke arah Yami yang pergi dengan motornya.

"Kura, jangan kasar begitu dong sama teman sendiri." Seseorang berambut putih, berperawakan mungil dan manis menghampiri Bakura sambil tersenyum riang. Dia datang bersama temannya yang berambut bronze sebahu yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Biarkan saja. Aku kan nggak kasar-kasar amat, Ryou-chan." Kemudian Bakura melihat teman Ryou yang masih celingak-celinguk. "Oi, Malik! Si Marik masih belum datang! Bentar lagi paling nyampe! Tunggu aja dulu."

"Baiklah." Jawab Malik pelan.

"Kura~ aku lapar~" kata Ryou memelas. Bakura langsung mencium bibir mungil Ryou dengan lembut. Bibir mereka berpagutan beberapa lama. Kemudian Bakura melepas ciuman mereka.

"Udah kenyang?" tanyanya pada Ryou.

"Ya! Makasih, Bakura! Rasanya tetap enak seperti biasa!" jawab Ryou sambil tersenyum riang. Bakura membalas senyuman itu dengan mengecup pelan kening Ryou. "Ehehe… tinggal Malik yang kelaparan." Katanya sambil melirik Malik yang memegangi perutnya.

XxXxX

"Akhirnya sampe juga!" seru Yami ketika selesai mengantarkan orderan yang ke lima belas. Tentu dia akan beristirahat beberapa jam karena terlalu lelah.

"Oi Yami!" panggil Marik sambil melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Yami bergabung dengan mereka. Terdiri dari Bakura, Ryou, Marik dan Malik. Ryou sedang tertidur di pangkuan Bakura yang mengelus lembut kepala Ryou. Sedangkan Malik sedang membaca buku sejarah Mesir.

"Ooh, jadi ini tamu kalian?" tanya Yami sambil melihat Malik dan Ryou bergantian.

"Yo'i! yang ini namanya Malik, pacarku. Dan yang di sana namanya Ryou, pacarnya Bakura." Jelas Marik sambil melingkari pinggang Malik dengan mesra, membuat wajah Malik merah padam tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku. "Sayang, ini namanya Yami. sahabatku dan Bakura." Kemudian Malik melihat Yami. Terlihat jelas expresi Malik yang sangat terkejut melihat Yami. Tetapi, perlahan wajahnya kembali datar.

"Salam kenal, Yami." kata Malik sambil tersenyum formal. Dibalas dengan anggukan Yami.

"Pacar? Sejak kapan kalian punya pacar?" tanya Yami. Malik dan Bakura mulai menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Udah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, kok. Elonya aja yang nggak tahu!" jawab Bakura.

"Heran juga ya. Ada yang mau ama kalian berdua." Sindir Yami. Malik tersenyum sinis.

"Daripada elo? Kagak punya! Mwahahaha!" tawa Malik dan Bakura menggelegar. Membuat Ryou terbangun.

"Hng~ berisik…" Ryou mengucek matanya.

"Oh, maaf membangunkanmu, Ryou. Tidurlah lagi." Kata Marik. Ryou hanya melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu matanya tertohok kepada Yami. sama halnya dengan Malik, dia pun terkejut.

"Kenapa pada kaget semua waktu melihatku?" tanya Yami.

"Mungkin kaget dengan model rambut lo kali! Kayak kesetrum geto! Wakakakak!" balas Marik.

"Heh! Jangan belagu lo! Elo juga jabrik tahu! Maka kayak duren lagi!"

"APA?"

Dan merekapun bertengkar.

Tanpa memperhatikan Malik dan Ryou yang saling bertatapan dengan curiga.

XxXxX

Sore harinya, Yami pulang dengan babak belur, hasil dari pertengkarannya dengan Marik—yang akhirnya dilerai Bakura. Memang, yang bisa menandingi Yami kalau soal berkelahi hanya sahabat-sahabatnya, yakni Bakura dan Marik.

"Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi!" gumam Yami kesal.

"Toloooong!" teriak seorang gadis karena tasnya dicuri (dimalingin). Si maling berlari ke arah Yami. Berniat menolong (sekaligus pelampiasan kekesalan), Yami langsung menendang maling itu sekuat tenaga sampai si korban tersungkur di jalan, mengambil tas yang dicuri, kemudian menyerahkannya ke gadis itu.

"Nih. Lain kali hati-hati." Kata Yami. Gadis itu sangat terpesona melihat wajah tampan Yami (padahal babak belur—nggak terlalu kentara sih). Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Akh! Aku ingat! Kau Yami Atem dari Sekolah Putra Domino kan?" tanya gadis itu. Yami mengangguk pelan. Kemudian wajah gadis itu memerah padam. 'Te-ternyata kalau dilihat langsung tampan sekali! Udah gitu baik lagi! Padahal kudengar dia itu kasar dan sukanya berantem. Apa karena kecantikanku ya?' batin gadis itu—atau sebut saja Anzu dengan pedenya.

"Nggak ada urusan lagi, kan? Aku pergi dulu." Yami langsung pergi. Sementara Anzu masih berada di dunia khayalnya.

XxXxX

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang! Lho, Yami? Kok luka-luka?" tanya Yugi lembut.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Ini—" tiba-tiba tangan Yami langsung ditarik Yugi.

"Sini, biar kuobati!" Yugi membawa Yami ke kamar. Lalu dia mengambil kotak P3K, menyuruh Yami berbaring, dan mulai melaksanakan ritualnya.

Mungkin bagi Yugi, ini adalah cara biasa. Tapi menurut Yami, ini adalah cara yang lebih dari kata biasa.

Yugi mulai duduk di perut Yami, lalu mengobati luka-luka Yami dengan hati-hati. Posisi mereka seperti Yugi menindih tubuh Yami. Jantung Yami berdegup kencang. Rasa sakit sudah terlupakan. Bisa dirasakan hembusan napas Yugi dan gerak-gerik tubuh mungilnya di atas Yami.

'Oh Ra! Kenapa cobaan-Mu bertambah berat? Apa salah hamba?' batin Yami berteriak.

"Yami~ udah selesai." Yugi bangkit dari posisinya dan membereskan semuanya. Yami masih berbaring, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. "Aku buatkan makan malam dulu ya?" Yugi langsung pergi ke dapur.

'Gawat! Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan semua ini.' Pikir Yami.

XxXxX

"Yami, malam ini aku buat buridaikon*." Yugi tersenyum lembut dan menarik Yami ke meja makan. Yami tersenyum kemudian duduk dan mengambil nasi. Acara makan malam mereka (sebenarnya Yami aja) berjalan dengan tenang, sampai Yugi tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yami.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Yugi?" tanya Yami dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yami, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yugi menatap Yami lekat-lekat. Yami mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa tadi pagi kau memeluk dan menciumku? Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak marah ketika aku tidur satu futon denganmu?" tanyanya polos. Mata Yami terbelalak kaget.

'Mampus kau, Yamiii! Bagaimana menjelaskannya sedangkan kamu sendiri tidak mengerti?' pikir Yami.

"Yami…?"

"Eerrr… a-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Yugi… mungkin lain kali saja ya?" Yami langsung ngacir ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Yugi yang terheran-heran.

"Ara~ kok dia tidak memberitahuku?" Yugi segera membereskan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan makan. Kegiatan itu berlangsung sampai terdengar suara kepak sayap dari luar. Yugi segera melihat ke luar jendela. Hanya angin malam yang menyambutnya.

"Mungkin hanya pendengaranku saja." Gumam Yugi sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Sementara di luar terlihat sesosok figure dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang indah, bermata cokelat madu dan bersayap kelelawar.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga." Gumamnya sebelum terbang melintasi langit malam.

XxXxX

Di kamar Yami.

'Hhh… bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Dia terlalu polos sih! Tunggu dulu, kenapa waktu itu dia tidur satu futon denganku?' pikir Yami sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sampai gangguan datang.

"Yami~!" Yugi masuk ke kamar dan meloncat ke tubuh Yami yang terbaring di ranjang, membuat Yami kaget seperempat hidup. "Yami~ aku lapar! Ah, aku lupa kalau tidak ada ciuman! Cepatlah tidur, Yami! Aku lapar sekali!"

"Oh ya, Yugi, kenapa tadi malam kamu tidur satu futon denganku?" tanya Yami dengan wajah memerah, karena Yugi belum beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ahaha! Karena aku kedinginan! Tidur bersama Yami lebih hangat! Apalagi waktu dipeluk Yami, hangat dan nyaman sekali!" Yugi justru semakin naik ke atas tubuh Yami, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Tubuh manusia hangat sekali, ya."

'Gawat! Bisa-bisa aku terangsang!' batin Yami berteriak histeris.

"Ne~ Yami, boleh aku tidur denganmu lagi? Di ranjang saja, jadi tidak perlu menggunakan futon lagi! Boleh kan, Yami?" Yami mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Yugi tersenyum girang.

"Yugi… bisa turun sebentar…? Aku mau banti baju." Yugi segera turun dari tubuh Yami. "Oh ya, Yugi, apa ada iblis lain sejenis sepertimu?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Aku hanya bisa menjawab mungkin." Jawab Yugi. Yami mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, sampai dia menemukan sebuah piyama kecil bergaris biru. Kemudian melemparkannya ke Yugi.

"Pakai itu. Besok kita pergi keluar membeli bajumu."

"Benarkah? Besok kita kencan?" wajah Yugi berbinar, sedangkan wajah Yami memerah padam.

"Da-darimana kau dapatkan kata-kata itu?"

"Dari benda berbentuk kotak itu. Yang berwarna hitam." Jawab Yugi polos.

'Sebaiknya dia kujauhkan dari televisi…' pikir Yami. "Kau tau artinya kencan?" tanya Yami.

"Kencan itu adalah suatu peristiwa ketika dua orang berjalan bersama, kan?"

'Hahaha… dia tidak mengerti kalau kencan itu untuk sepasang kekasih.' Batin Yami tertawa miris. "Terserah sajalah kau mau menyebutnya apa." Yami langsung naik ke ranjangnya dan segera tidur. Diikuti Yugi yang sudah selesai mengganati baju. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Yami. Kemudian mulai memakan energi Yami. Tidur sambil makan tidak buruk juga.

XxXxX

Keesokan harinya.

"Yami! ayo cepat!" seru Yugi dari luar kamar. Dia sudah siap pergi dengan bajunya yang biasa.

"Sebentar! Aku mencari bajumu dulu!" balas yami yang masih sibuk mengubrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Baju apa sih? Aku nggak keberatan kok pakai baju ini!"

"Aku yang keberatan, tau! Sabar sedikit!" Akhirnya Yami berhasil menemukan baju miliknya ketika berumur 10 tahun. Baju itu berwarna biru cerah berlengan panjang. Dia juga menemukan celana panjang berwarna hitam—yang tentu saja kecil untuk ukurannya. "untung saja masih ada." Gumamnya.

"Yami! kau lambat sekali! Ngapain aja sih?" seru Yugi tak sabar.

"Masuk, Yugi! Pakai baju ini!" Yugi segera masuk dan disambut dua pakaian yang dipilih Yami. Yugi mulai membuka bajunya. Wajah Yami memerah dan dia langsung keluar kamar sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

XxXxX

"Lalu, kita ke mana, Yami?"

"Ke toko pakaian." Jawab Yami singkat.

"Toko pakaian itu di mana?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Yami menarik tangan Yugi agar berjalan lebih cepat. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena kemanisan dan kecantikan Yugi. Lagi pula, di samping itu ada alasan lain yang lebih mendalam.

XxXxX

"Kau boleh mengambil berbagai baju atau celana yang kau sukai. Tetapi dengan syarat, baju harus berlengan panjang dan menutupi sampai paha, celana juga harus panjang, dan yang terpenting, tidak tembus pandang dan tidak ketat! Mengerti?" jelas Yami panjang lebar. Yugi mengangguk dan langsung berhambur mencari pakaian yang disukainya. Yami duduk di kursi dekat ruang ganti sambil menjaga Yugi dari jauh. Terkadang jika ada yang memandang Yugi melebihi batas, Yami langsung melemparkan deathglare-nya ke orang tersebut sampai si korban lari terbirit-birit.

15 menit kemudian.

"Yami! Ini baju-bajunya!" Yugi memperlihatkan banyak pakaian pada Yami. Yami menyeleksinya satu-persatu. Yang tidak layak, buang. Yang layak, dicoba dulu. Dari 18 pakaian yang dipilih Yugi, tersisa 11 pakaian yang layak dicoba.

"Kamu coba di ruang ganti." Suruh Yami. Yugi mengangguk pelan dan segera menuju ruang ganti. Ternyata ruang gantinya masih penuh. Terpaksa Yugi berdiri sambil menunggu salah satu pintu terbuka.

Ketika ada pintu yang terbuka, Yugi bersiap-siap masuk. Tetapi, si pengguna sebelumnya (cowok) langsung menutup pintunya lagi, membuat Yugi kecewa. Kemudian si cowok itu keluar dengan tampang sok polos dan mempersilahkan Yugi masuk. Melihat gelagatnya yang mencurigakan, Yami menahan pintu itu sebelum Yugi menutupnya.

"Kenapa, Yami? Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Yugi polos, membuat wajah Yami memerah karena pikirannya yang iya-iya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa tempat ini. Kau keluar dulu!" Yami mendorong Yugi keluar. Kemudian dia mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di ruang kecil itu. Dan…

Yami menemukan dua buah kamera mini di sudut ruang dengan posisi yang sangat baik untuk melihat keseluruhan tubuh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Bagus sekali kerjamu, Yami.

Yami tersenyum bangga sambil membawa kamera itu keluar dari ruangan dan menyuruh Yugi masuk. Kemudian dengan tampang tak berdosa, dia menginjak kedua kamera itu dengan ganas, sampai menghasilkan suara yang memilukan hati si empunya kamera—yang menunggu di luar ruang ganti.

XxXxX

"Yamiii~ kita langsung pulang…?" tanya Yugi sedikit tidak rela kalau mereka harus pulang sekarang.

"Ya." Jawab Yami singkat.

"Tapi Yamiii~ ini kan masih siang! Masih ada waktu buat jalan-jalan!" balas Yugi tidak mau kalah.

"Kita harus pulang, Yugi! Mengertilah sedikit!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Yami! Bukankah kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang? Kenapa harus pulang sekarang?"

"Karena berbahaya kalau kita di luar terus!"

"Kenapa berbahaya, Yami? Memangnya ada yang mau membunuh kita?" nada Yugi mulai sedikit dramatis.

'Dia benar-benar harus kujauhkan dari TV.' Pikir Yami membuat mental note. "Berbahaya bukan berarti ada yang mau membunuh kita kan?"

"Jawab dulu kenapa, Yamiii!" seru Yugi kesal.

"Baiklah. Begini, aku dari tadi merasa ada yang mengawasi kita." Jawab Yami sambil berbisik di telinga Yugi.

"Siapa?" Yugi kembali bertanya.

"Mana aku tau! Yang pasti lebih dari satu orang sedang mengawasi kita."

"Tapi, dari tadi kurasa banyak yang memperhatikan kita, Yami."

"Bukan yang seperti itu! Yang ini berbeda! Sepertinya mereka mempunyai suatu rencana terhadap kita." Nada bicara yami semakin keras, membuat Yugi bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Yami, ce-cepat kita pulang! Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya ini hal yang serius." Yugi segera menarik tangan Yami. Sementara, Yami melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari orang yang sekiranya mencurigakan.

Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat tiga pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Dari arah yang tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

Tbc.

A/N :

Pertama akan saya tegaskan, SIAPA BILANG NGGAK ADA PAIR LAEEEN! Disini udah ada tender ama bronze dikit. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada puppy, tapi cuma sedikit lhoooo… lagian, selama pair itu tidak mengganggu puzzle, saya sih suka-suka aja. Kalau puppy saya lebih menyukainya dibandingkan pair lain, tetapi masih di bawah puzzle.

Cerita di chap ini tidak sama dengan yang ada di komik aslinya. Di komik aslinya, Lilim (si iblis) itu cewek, trus lebih terkesan nakal. Yang cowoknya (lupa namanya) itu emang lumayan sempurna, tapi dia masih punya orang tua.

Trus, yang merhatiin Yugi di malam hari itu pasti tau kaaan? Kalau nggak tau namanya keterlaluan banget! Ada beberapa sih yang sama, kemunculan Anzu juga hampir mirip tuh! Tapi si cowok nggak babak belur kayak Yami. Yaaa, intinya ada juga yang diubah, ditambahi, maupun dikurangi. Semoga minna-san nggak bosan ya!^^ (btw, ada yang tau komik 'Lilim Kiss'?)

Balasan review :

Din-chan :

Makasih reviewnya, Din-chan! Ehehehe… fandom YGO makin ramai? Menurut saya sih masih kurang ramai. Ayo, Din-chan! Ikut serta meramaikan fandom YGO! Soal peran Yami… itu terpaksa. Coba kalau saya pecinta rivalship, pasti yang dapet peran itu ya si Seto. Saya juga pingin ngeliat Yugi dengan sayap kelelawar. Adanya malah sayap burung… tapi pasti sama manisnya! Yosh! Makasih reviewnya ya!

Vi ChaN91312 :

Makasih reviewnya, Vi-chan! Ehehe, menurut komiknya sih, mimpi mereka jadi tergabung, nggak tau sebabnya apaan. Pertama pinginnya sih jangan Honda, tapi yang kepikiran cuma dia, yaudah deh… terpaksa, Honda. Yami emang mesum kok! Liat aja di animenya! Dia suka meluk n megang tangan Yugi! Cih, nyari kesempatan dianya! Sekali lagi, makasih reviewnya!

Sweet lollipop : 

Makasih reviewnya, lolli-chan! (nggak keberatan kan kalau saya panggil begitu?) puppyship akan ada kok! Udah saya rencanain sebelumnya bakalan ada empat pair. Menurut survey saya, pair yang paling dominan di fandom ini adalah puzzle dan puppy. Yaa, selama pair itu tidak mengganggu puzzle, kenapa enggak? Makasih reviewnya ya!

Messiah Hikari :

Makasih reviewnya…………mama! Ehehe, panggilnya 'mama' atau 'Rossy-senpai' ya? Saya mau buat fic lagi. Udah ada 4 fic yang masing2 masih sangat sedikit. Puzzle semua (mungkin). Saya juga setuju kalau Yami jadi cowok cool. Kalau dianya jadi manis terus tercium bau pride kan nggak lucu! (kalau dia jadi cewek sih… wajar aja!) Mau ama Yugi, atau mau ama Yami? sekali lagi, makasih reviewnya!

Light-Sapphire-Chan :

Kyaaaa! Ternyata Light juga ke fandom YGO! Selamat datang, Light! Mudahan kamu betah di sini! Soal Yugi yang tebar pesona… masa' sih? O.o OOC sih, iya. Tapi saya sedang berusaha memunculkan kepolosan Yugi. Eh? Light berharap apaan? Sampai nunjukin evil smile gitu? Light ngarep apaan nih! Belum tentu sudah jadi plot lho! Oh ya, ampe lupa saking senengnya, makasih reviewnya, Light!

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh :

Makasih reviewnya, Dika-san! Yami nggak pantes jadi 'perfect'? Kalau 'pervert' baru pantes kali ya? Yugi nggak usil kok! Dia kan melihat buku telepon Yami, dan semuanya teman sekelas Yami, so… salahkan Yami! makasih reviewnya, dan maaf jika anda menunggu lama… (_ _)

Ka Hime Shiseiten :

Makasih reviewnya, Ka-neechan! Yami emang musti, wajib, kudu, harus jatoh! Yugi emang imut dari sononya kan? Thanks for Kazuki yg buat Yugi jadi imyuuuut bgt! Yugi, kau mau jadi bonekanya neechan?

(Yugi : …

Yami : Nggak boleh! Aibou itu milikku mutlak pribadi! o)

Mimimifeyfeyfey :

Makasih reviewnya, mifey-san! He? Suka cara Yugi ya? Apa jangan2 mifey-san pingin juga? *tatapan horor* oh ya, btw, kapan Yugirella-nya diapdet! Saya kangen banget nih! Cepetan apdet duonks! Jangan lupa ya! Makasih (lagi)!

Selesai sudah! Maaf kalau cerita dan balasan reviewnya kurang memuaskan. Btw, saya udah nyiapin sebuah fic yang akan diluncurkan dalam waktu dekat (mungkin). Judulnya Rebirth. Terinspirasi dari komik 'Rebirth' karya Lee Gang Woo.

Di sana Yami bakalan jadi pemeran utama, pair nggak terlalu banyak. Ada OC juga, tapi bakalan lama munculnya. Bersyukur kao, Yam. Elo bakalan muncul habis-habisan di setiap chap! Kalau Yugi mah munculnya dikit. Mungkin bakal Anzu, Rebecca dan Bakura yang lebih banyak muncul ketimbang Yugi. Bagi yang mau (ingat! YANG MAU SAJA!) silahkan menunggu. Bagi yang nggak mau, nggak masalah bagi saya. Mungkin ketika ulang tahun Yugi baru bisa dirilis?

Overall, thank you, minna!


End file.
